


Bite

by LittleMissBrightside



Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBrightside/pseuds/LittleMissBrightside
Summary: Quentin gives Eliot a love bite.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a bit of kid fic and the first half is that...the second half is decidedly not.
> 
> Based on the prompt "bite."

Eliot watches his youngest daughter seated across from him at the dining table. She’s been picking at her breakfast for the past five minutes. She twirls her fork in the air and kicks her restless legs. She catches his eye and her brow furrows.

“Luna bug, please eat your food,” he says. 

She tilts her head, eyes narrowed. “Papa, did you get a skeeter bite?”

Quentin stills next to him, fork halfway to his open mouth. Margo, seated across from him, puts a hand over her mouth.

“A what?” Eliot asks. “We don’t have mosquitoes in Fillory, bug.”

Luna sets down her fork. “Oh. Well, what happened to your neck?”

He slaps a hand over his neck, the patch of skin impossibly warm. Margo laughs into her glass of wine and Quentin clears his throat but says nothing.

He glances at Quentin. “I don’t know, must have been some other pest. A big, big pest.”

“Huh,” she says. “Okay, may I be excused?” She pushes her chair back.

“Yes, you may.”

“Thanks, love you bye!” she shouts and runs out of the dining room.

Margo stands up and grabs a bottle of wine from the table. “That’s my cue.” She raises her glass in the air. “Bye boys,” she says and sashays out of the room.

Eliot turns to Quentin, who just looks down at his plate. He pokes him in the side, making him squirm and huff out a laugh. “You are the worst.”

“Is that so?” Quentin asks. He turns in his chair and smirks up at Eliot, runs a finger over the bruise on his neck. Eliot sucks in a sharp breath. “I seem to remember you begging me to bite you.” Quentin grabs Eliot’s tie, pulling him closer. 

Blood rushes from Eliot’s head, leaving him dizzy and breathless. He runs his hand up Quentin’s thigh. “That may have happened.”

Quentin places a kiss over the bruised skin. He follows it up with a string of kisses along his collarbone, Eliot’s tie firmly wrapped his hand. “You love it when I mark you up,” he whispers.

“I do.” Quentin bites Eliot’s neck and the grip on his thigh tightens. “Fuck.” His voice is breathy and wrecked.

Quentin stands up and straddles Eliot, letting go of his tie and grasping his shoulders instead. Eliot grabs the back of his thighs on instinct, desperate to remove any space left between them. Quentin tips his face down and Eliot takes everything he has to offer from his lips. They break apart and Quentin continues marking him, setting his skin aflame. Eliot bucks his hips and digs his fingers into Quentin’s thighs. 

“I need you,” Quentin says, grinding down, “to fuck me right now.”

Eliot tips his head back, eyes closed, and groans. “ _Q, Q, Q_.” He opens his eyes and stills. “Q, fuck. The door...anybody could see.”

Quentin taps Eliot’s forehead. “Magician, remember?”

Eliot laughs and waves a hand towards the door. It gives a satisfying slam and the lock clicks into place. He reinforces his grip on Quentin and lifts him onto the table, parting his thighs. “Now where were we?”


End file.
